16 - The Suitor
by Bluebird0032
Summary: Lucas thought he'd been through it all when he raised Mark. But when a trouble maker and Rachael take a liking to each other, he's at a complete loss for what to do. Rated M for violence, intense/dangerous situations, and some (non-graphic) content.


_**The Suitor**_

Lucas rode up to the barn and dismounted. As he grabbed the reins and walked towards the open barn door, he could hear voices from inside.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Lucas heard his son demand.

"Mark McCain, you wouldn't understand!" Cassie ran out the door, not even noticing Lucas.

Mark let out a long sigh as he sat on the hay bail.

"Trouble, son?" Lucas asked as he led Razor into the building and began to unsaddle him.

"Just a difference of opinion."

"Mark, I don't mean to overstep my bounds, but things have seemed… tense, between you and Cassie lately."

"I know. We're working through it." Mark paused and looked out the barn door. "Trying to anyway."

"Do you know what started it?"

Mark thought for a long moment, trying to carefully word his answer.

"I think so, but… it's not the type of thing I feel at liberty to discuss… at the moment."

"I understand. There are things that are private between a man and his wife. Just let me and your Ma know if you need anything."

"...Pa, do you think Cassie and I were too young to get married?"

Mark's question took Lucas by surprise, and there was a long pause before he replied.

"...You wouldn't have received my blessing to propose if I thought you were too young. Why do you ask?"

"...Never mind, it's nothing," Mark replied, but deep down he wondered if Cassie hadn't been so young we she got pregnant, if she would have lost the baby.

"You're sure?" Lucas asked in confusion.

"I'm sorry, Pa, I just need some time to think."

"I understand, Son."

"Thanks, Pa." Mark got up and started out of the barn, but he suddenly turned around and started saddling Blue Boy.

"Where are you going?"

"I need a ride. I'll be back in a while."

Lucas finished getting Razor in his stall before washing up behind the house and entering his home through the kitchen.

"Something smells good," Lucas commented as he came up behind Milly and gave her a kiss.

"Well, I'm glad someone appreciates good cooking," Cassie remarked from the sink.

Lucas looked at Milly with a question in his eyes. Milly simply replied with a shrug before turning to her niece.

"Cassie, could you please see if Rachael's done setting the table yet?"

"Sure."

Milly waited for Cassie to leave before turning around to face her husband.

"Her and Mark have been at it since he got home this afternoon. They've been fighting like children! Lucas, I don't think I've ever seen them so upset with each other."

"It was bound to happen at some point. I'm sure they'll work through it."

"Maybe you should try talking to Mark…"

"Milly, it's their marriage, we can't interfere."

"Lucas McCain, don't give me that," Milly laughed, knowing her husband wouldn't be able to keep himself out of it.

"Alright... I already tried talking to Mark. I didn't get very far. He said he couldn't talk about it… and that I will respect."

"There seems to be something deeper than the arguments. A point of tension between them."

"We need to drop it Milly…"

"Alright. For now."

Lucas put his hands on his wife's stomach, smiling as he thought about having another child.

"How's the youngest member of the McCain family doing?"

"Just fine. I think I felt a few kicks today," Milly replied as she turned back to the stove.

"That's a good sign. I guess Mark and I should get moving on that new room.

"What's the rush?" Mark asked as he entered from the front room. "You don't like the idea of your child living in the same room as you?"

"Well after putting up with you for twelve years, I'm spent!" Lucas teased. "What happened to your ride?"

"There's storm clouds coming, I figured I better wait. Anyway, I'm just thankful Ma moved in when she did, you were starting to snore."

"And just why didn't you warn me before I accepted his proposal?" Milly asked with raised eyebrows.

"Then I would've been stuck with him," Mark laughed.

"You better be careful, boy. I can still send you to clean the out house," Lucas warned.

"This baby's lucky. He'll miss out on half the 'fun' I had around here with Ma, Rachael, and Cassie around."

"What makes you so sure it's going to be a he?" Milly inquired.

"Well it has to be. There's three women here already; Pa and I need a little back up."

Everyone laughed as Rachael and Cassie entered the kitchen. Mark's eyes dropped and his chuckle faded as he felt the awkward tension between him and his wife rise.

"Table's ready for supper," Rachael announced.

"Well, let's get this into the dining room and eat!" Milly replied as she took the pot off the stove before Lucas took it from her.

As the family ate, Lucas and Milly tried to keep everything light-hearted and relaxed. A few times, a seemingly innocent comment from Mark or Cassie would send a spark of fire through the other's eyes. Lucas and Milly were confused to say the least and tried to keep tempers from flaring.

After Mark and Lucas came in from the evening chores, Mark discovered that his wife had already gone up the hill for the night.

"... I guess I'll see you all tomorrow." Mark sighed as he picked up his hat again and left the house.

Mark entered his home to find all but one of the lanterns turned down. He put it out before walking into the bedroom. Cassie was already in bed, her lamp turned down.

"Are you going to stay mad at me forever?" Mark asked as he sat on the bed.

Cassie didn't reply and simply stared at the wall in front of her.

"Cassie, we can't go on like this."

Still, no response.

"Be that way," Mark mumbled as he kicked his boots off. He quickly changed and got under the covers.

When was this going to end?

 **1MC1**

"Pa, that's not our branding iron," Mark stated as Lucas handed the steel rod to his son.

"Was last time I checked."

"Pa, there's a 'L' missing and lines that aren't supposed to be there."

"Well son, I figured it was time we changed things up. I figured it was time we had something besides my initials."

Mark looked at the branding iron.

\MC/

"What are the slanted lines for?"

"Well son, you and I are two different people, and in one sense, have different lives. We are the heads of our own households. But we will always have the same roots that bind us. A simple, yet sometimes needed reminder that together, we built one strong family, and will always have someone there to support us when we need it."

"You put a lot of thought into this, didn't you?"

"It's our brand, I better!" Lucas paused before going on, "...But if you don't like it…"

"I like it, Pa. It symbolizes well what this ranch means to us."

"Just try to focus this year, will ya?"

"What do you mean?"

"Last year you were so lost in your day dreams about getting married, you just about fell into the fire!"

"I don't remember."

"Exactly. Come on, we got a heap of cattle to brand."

Father and son spent the day working together before they headed back to the house. Lucas changed and left for town so he could attend the town council meeting. The meeting didn't last long, and Lucas was thankful that the biggest disagreement was over where they should hold the summer social. If that was the largest of their worries, things were in pretty good shape.

Lucas had offered to watch the town for the night to give Micah and Johnny both a break. Although Lucas knew he wouldn't want to be a lawman full time, he had to admit it felt good to be wearing the badge again.

It was close to one in the morning when Lucas heard a small ruckus behind the jail. He grabbed his hat and rifle and went around the building to see what was going on. When he rounded the corner, he saw two young men, nineteen or twenty, pushing around an elderly man who'd had a little too much to drink.

"What's going on here, boys?" Lucas asked as he cocked his rifle.

The more confident of the two gave the man one last shove before looking up at Lucas.

"Just having a little fun," the man replied as he pushed his hat back before resting his hands on his hips.

"Doesn't seem like everyone's having the same amount of fun," Lucas replied.

"Well, we was trying to let him, but he just doesn't seem to understand how to. Shame."

"Why don't you two just get yourselves home before I lock you up."

"Under what charge?" The man laughed.

"Assault and disturbing the peace."

"We weren't disturbing nobody's peace," the second man said.

"You seem to be disturbing this man's, and you're disturbing mine." Lucas looked them over before going on, "You're not from around here, are you?"

"I'm from Oklahoma, and Joey here's from all over. We just got hired on at the mill."

"Well let me give you a piece of advice," Lucas stated as he let his rifle down. "We don't like trouble makers around here, and we don't put up with them either. Drunk, sober, man, woman, child- I don't care. You bother one more person in this town and I'll personally see you out of North Fork. Am I clear?"

"Sure thing, Deputy," the first man replied with a fake smile. "We'll just be on our way."

Lucas watched the two walk off before helping the drunk, Able, to his feet.

"You think you can make it home?" Lucas asked the man.

"I think so… thanks, Lucas."

"Try laying off the bottle a little, it'll do you some good."

"That's what my wife keeps trying to tell me."

"Have a goodnight," Lucas replied with a chuckle.

Lucas returned to the office and was just falling asleep again when there was a knock at the door. He sighed and got up to answer it.

"Liz, what's going on?"

"I was working over at the hotel, and I could've sworn I heard someone in the back alley! I heard things falling over and… well, could you please…"

"I'll check. Let's go."

Lucas followed Liz over to the hotel and told her to wait inside. He walked down the side of the building, being cautious of his surrounding. As he rounded the corner, he heard noise, but saw no one. Lucas looked around a little and suddenly turned around when he heard wood crates falling behind him. Lucas jumped and cocked his rifle just in time to see a something coming out from the shadows.

"You again?" Lucas shook his head. "I thought we settled this a long time ago. Stay away from the back-" Lucas stopped when he realized he was talking to a cat.

The tall rancher shook his head and went back to the front entrance of the hotel tell let Liz know that it was simply an alley cat.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you…" Liz stated, quite embarrassed.

"Better safe than sorry. I'd rather you get me than risk going back there and meeting a prowler. Have a good night."

Lucas went back to the office to try to get some more sleep. However, it wasn't long before another knock sounded at the door.

"What can I do for you, Travis?" Lucas asked as the man entered the office.

"You've got to do something about the noise at the salon!"

"I hate to say it, but it's gotta be somewhat expected."

"Well decent folk are trying to sleep! They're disturbing the peace!"

"Did you talk to Sweeney?"

"No… that's not my place. You're the deputy."

"Travis, Sweeney's reasonable. It wouldn't hurt you to try talking to him instead of coming here every time you have a complaint."

"Are you saying you're not going to-"

"I'll take care of it..." Lucas sighed as he gave in. He just wanted to sleep. "Go on back home."

Both men left the building and parted ways. Lucas headed over to the saloon and went to the counter to talk with Sweeney.

"Well, Lucas, what brings you out here this time of night?"

"I have a complaint. Could you have the pianist keep it down a bit?"

"Travis?"

"You got it."

"After all these years, I just kinda block the noise out. I don't know why he doesn't just let me know instead of bothering you, Micah, or Johnny. Be right back."

Lucas watched as Sweeney went over to the pianist and said something to her. As Sweeney walked away, she began playing softer.

"Busy night?" Lucas asked as Sweeney began drying glasses again.

"Fair. I'm certainly not complaining."

"What time you figure on closing up?"

"Oh, I'd give it another hour, hour and a half maybe." He replied with a shrug. "How are things at the ranch?"

"It's calving season, we're staying busy."

"And how's your niece settling in?"

"She fits right in. I can't tell you how much I wish her mother was here, but I also can't tell you how glad I am to have Rachael living with us. She brings a lot of life to the ranch."

"I'm glad to hear it. I know how hard it can be not having a mother or father waiting for you when you get home."

"Well I-" Lucas's statement was interrupted by an argument at one of the tables.

"You cheatin'!" A man declared.

"You calling me a liar!?" The man across from him demanded.

It wasn't long before fists were flying and Lucas and Sweeney were trying to break up the fight.

As Lucas tried to separate the two men, he caught a good punch in the face. Lucas took a step back and got his bearings before carefully trying again. The second time proved successful; Lucas held one man while Sweeney restrained the other.

"Alright you two," Lucas began, "Get out of here and go on home before I decide to make you sleep it off at the jail."

"But he was cheating!" One man declared as he pointed a finger.

"I don't honestly care right now. You're both too drunk to be doing any good anyway."

"Are you saying-" the man accused of cheating began, but Lucas interrupted him.

"I'm saying you have five seconds to get out of here before I throw you in jail. Now get!"

Lucas and Sweeney released the men and they slowly stumbled out of the saloon. Lucas looked down at the table and chuckled as he realized they had both left their money lying there.

"You know Sweeney, it's times like these that I wonder just how stupid I looked to everyone else in my younger years. Johnny and I were wild. Me and any of my friends were wild."

"We all were, Lucas. Thankfully most of us didn't carry that into our adulthood. Unlike some people," Sweeney laughed in response. "Beer on the house?"

"Thanks, but I'm going to try to get sleep. See you in the morning."

 **2MC2**

Rachael was walking out of the general store with an arm full of packages when she bumped into something. The packages tumbled to the ground as she fought to regain her balance. Suddenly, a strong hand was there supporting her.

"I'm awfully sorry, ma'am," a young man, a few years older than her, apologetically stated. "I shouldn't have been running down the boardwalk like that."

"It's my fault, I wasn't paying attention." Rachael looked at his face and caught herself a bit lost in his perfect smile and deep, brown eyes. Catching herself, Rachael quickly began picking up the packages.

"Let me help you," he offered as he began clearing the boardwalk. "Again, I am sorry. If any of your items are damaged-"

"Please, don't think a thing of it. My aunt is always getting on me about trying to carry so much at once. I guess I should listen to her."

"Well I think you'd be able to handle it just fine if there weren't people like me getting in your way," The man stated with a smile. "But could I help you carry these anywhere, Ms…?"

"Oh please, Rachael is fine. And you are?"

"Tom. Tom Cox."

"Well, Tom, thank you for the offer, but the buckboard's just behind you."

"Well, let me get out of your way then."

Tom stepped back so Rachael could load the packages into the buck board. She then turned around to face him again.

"Are you visiting someone here? I don't remember seeing you around town before."

"I've got a job down at the mill, started not too long ago."

"Are you planning on staying around long, then?"

"I'm a bit of a wanderer, to be honest. We'll see what happens. And what about you? I'm assuming you live around here?"

"Yes, I live with my aunt and uncle a ways out of town, they own a ranch."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, although sometimes it can get a bit lonely."

"Well, just maybe one of these days I can rescue you from your loneliness."

"Well, I certainly wouldn't complain about that!"

"I best be on my way. It was good meeting you, Rachael." Tom smiled before tipping his hat.

"The pleasure was mine," Rachael replied with a faint grin and warming cheeks.

Tom turned around and walked away, Rachael's eyes following after him.

"Rachael?" Mark called as he came up towards the buckboard.

Rachael didn't hear him and kept gazing.

"Rachael?" Mark asked again as he tapped her shoulder.

"Hmm?" Rachael replied as she slowly turned towards Mark.

"Just where did you go?" Mark laughed.

"What?" Then realizing what had happened, she suddenly shook her head. "Daydreaming I guess. What did you need?"

"My Pa's buying lunch over at the hotel, I'm supposed to get you, Ma and Cassie… speaking of which, where are they?"

"Cassie had to pick something up at the dress shop, your mother went with her."

"The dress shop? I thought she had all the dresses she needed?"

"I think she had ordered a special fabric for a project of hers," Rachael replied with a shrug.

"I'll head over and get them; you want to head over to the hotel?"

"Sure." Rachael began to go, but hesitated.

"What is it?"

"Mark... I don't mean to stick my nose where it doesn't belong, but Cassie's been different lately."

"Well as you know, things have been… difficult between us the last little while."

"But it's more than that. It started when you left to find your Pa. She just seems… sad, and it worries me."

Mark thought for a long moment before replying.

"...Thanks for sharing your concerns, Rachael. I know what you're talking about, and I know what the issue is. It'll pass, with time."

"I hope so," Rachael said with a slight smile. "I'll see you at the hotel."

Rachael turned and hurried to the hotel. She wasn't really paying attention and ran into someone coming out of the building. She apologized before making her way into the restaurant.

"You're going to run somebody down one of these days," Lucas warned as he pulled out a chair for his niece. "You really shouldn't be running everywhere you go."

"Well I only have so many years that I can run everywhere I go. I'm just making the best of them," Rachael innocently replied.

"Just pay better attention," Lucas chuckled. "You remind me so much of your mother at that age. I don't think a day passed without my father chiding her for running everywhere she went. She was just as fast as me and our brothers."

"Brothers?" Rachael asked. "There were more of you?"

"...Your mother never told you?"

"She only ever talked about you."

"Well, your Uncle Joseph is the oldest, followed by your Uncle Dan. Then me, then your Ma."

"Why did she never talk about them?"

Lucas thought for a long moment before replying.

"I can't be sure why, Rachael."

"But you have an educated guess," Rachael responded, knowing Lucas was probably trying to avoid the answer.

"Rachael… our family was far from perfect. After my mother died, things got rather tense. When your mother ran away… everyone else in the family cut her off."

"...I guess I understand. After all, I am illegitimate." Rachael briefly paused before going on, "Why didn't you?"

"Why didn't I what?"

"Cut my mother off?"

"Because she was still my baby sister, and I loved her just the same. We all make bad choices, but that doesn't mean the other parties involved can't show a little grace."

"Do you think… one of these days, I could meet the rest of the family?"

"...To be quite honest, I haven't talked to Dan or Joseph in years. They moved away shortly after the incident and we got into quite a big disagreement over Klarissa next time we saw each other. I'm sure Dan and Joseph still keep up, but they don't understand why I took the position I did with Klarissa."

"But she was their sister…"

"I know. Unfortunately, they took her running away as a sign that she didn't want anything to do with the family, even though I know she sent them plenty of letters. Both of them and my father see her as the black sheep of the family, and didn't appreciate my support of her."

"Have you tried reaching out to them?"

"No… but I figure it might just be about time."

"Time for what?" Milly asked as she and Cassie came up to the table.

Lucas stood and pulled out their chairs as he replied.

"Time to try sending my brothers a few letters. Where's Mark?"

"He said he'd be over shortly, Amos said he got an urgent telegram," Milly replied.

"From who?" Lucas asked curiously.

"He didn't say."

"Well, how are my favorite customers doing today?" Lou asked as she stopped at the table.

"Hungry," Lucas replied with a smile.

"Well then, I better get ye started then!"

"Before you do, Lou, who's cooking today?"

Lou gave Lucas a good smack with her notebook before pointing a finger at him.

"Now listen here, Cowboy. My cooking's fed ye just fine fer almost five years now. If ye have any problems with what ye're served, then ye can just march yourself down to the cafe!"

"Salisbury steak and potatoes will be just fine, thanks," Lucas replied with a teasing smile.

Lou took everyone else's orders, and was asked to give Mark his usual.

A few minutes later, Mark joined the rest of the family.

"Sorry about that," Mark said as he sat down. "I got a wire from William Pinkerton."

"What'd he want?" Lucas asked with curiosity.

"Some help with a case, actually. There's a town about two days out he wants me to meet him at. Said he'd make it worth my time."

"What'd you tell him?"

"Nothing yet. I wanted to see if you would be alright with me leaving the ranch for a few days."

"I can hire Johnny to help out. We actually were talking about it the other day."

"I'd be gone a week at the most."

"Fine by me."

Mark shifted his gaze from his Pa to Cassie.

Cassie's eyes met her husband's. Yes, things had been tense. Yes, they still had things to work through. But he was asking her. He didn't need "permission"; he probably didn't even want to ask for it… but he was. And after she let a bit of her anger diffuse, she realized she didn't exactly want him to go… but someone was asking for help. His help.

"...When do you have to go?" Cassie asked with a nod only Mark could see.

"I should probably leave this afternoon sometime."

"Wait a minute," Rachael said. "William Pinkerton- as in the William Pinkerton you read about in the newspaper?"

"I guess," Mark replied.

"How does he even know you exist?"

"It's kinda a long story…"

 **3MC3**

A few days later, Johnny was talking with Micah in the Marshal's office when the door swung open.

"Afternoon, Lou," Micah greeted.

Johnny went to give his wife a kiss, but saw something was wrong.

"What'd I do?" Johnny asked in confusion.

"Did ye have to eat all of it?" Lou asked as she set Maddy down and put her hands to her hips.

"All of what?" Johnny asked.

"All of that strawberry pie I left sitting out on the counter!"

Micah couldn't contain his chuckle as he watched Maddy mimic her mother's actions and declare, "Pie!"

"I didn't eat it," Johnny replied, pretending to be hurt by the accusation. "...This time."

"Well if you didn't eat it, who did?"

"Are you sure you didn't put it somewhere else?" Johnny asked.

"I put it in the same spot I put all my other pies to rest. I wouldn't have a reason to move it."

"Well, Micah, looks like we have a pie thief on our hands."

"Mark's not back in town, is he?" Micah joked.

"Not his style, maybe it's Jesse James come back to life," Johnny answered.

"This isn't funny!" Lou declared as she pointed a finger at her husband; Maddy following her example.

"Lou, it's just a pie," Johnny replied. "If that's all they took, it's probably just a hungry traveler or bored kid. There's not really much we can do. I doubt we'll be able to find it."

"It's not the pie I'm concerned with. It's the fact that someone was in our home uninvited!" Lou replied.

"Lou, we can lock the doors, but what else do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, I just don't like it," Lou answered as she crossed her arms.

"Well, Micah, I guess we better be on the lookout for a thief with strawberry stains on his shirt."

"And just so ye know, that pie was intended for the two of you!"

"Well, now that ye say that," Johnny began, mocking his wife's accent, "We'll have ta give the thief the most severe punishment if'n we find the wretched crook!"

"You're absolutely hilarious," Lou replied with a frown. "I'll be at the hotel if you two 'lawmen' need me."

Lou picked Maddy up and left the office.

"You better be careful, Johnny," Micah warned.

"She knows it's all in good fun. I'll be back in her good graces by supper tonight."

"You better hope so, after all, the cafe isn't going to be an option for much longer."

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't hear?" Micah asked in confusion. "They're closing down at the end of the month. Couldn't make enough to keep going."

"North Fork's not huge, but she should be able to support two restaurants. What gives?"

"I guess you didn't hear about the mill, either…" Micah sighed. "They're hitting a rough patch. Wages are being cut, meaning people aren't so willing to spend their money on eating out."

"But the hotel-"

"Survives on the people passing through. The cafe depends more on the townsfolk."

"I guess that makes sense. How did I not hear about the mill?"

"Let's see… deputy, husband, father with another on the way, restaurant and hotel owner, part time ranch hand… I don't know. It's not like you're busy."

"Guess I haven't been really paying attention too much since Lou told me she was expecting."

"It's amazing how time flies…" Micah commented.

"I know, I feel like Maddy was just born."

"That's nothing," Micah laughed. "Just wait until you're my age."

"Speaking of time, I better go meet the train. Should be here in about ten minutes."

"What do you mean? It's due in five."

"Exactly."

Johnny grabbed his hat and left the office. As he walked to the train station, he said hello and tipped his hat to the various people he passed. It felt good to have a place to call home, and people to call friends.

Johnny was surprised when the train arrived on schedule, but it made sense when he looked inside to see very few passengers. Two came off and Johnny directed one to the hotel and the other to the saloon.

As the train pulled away from North Fork, Johnny looked across the tracks to see two people walking side by side. He didn't think much of it at first, until he recognized one of them.

"Rachael?" Johnny called as he walked up to the two. "Why aren't you in school?"

Rachael stared blankly at Johnny as she tried to think of a way out.

"Lunch," the man with Rachael replied.

"And just who would you be?" Johnny inquired.

"Tom Cox. And you?"

Johnny moved his jacket out of the way so the man could see the deputy badge.

"Besides being the deputy of this town, I just happen to be her uncle. And I also happen to know that Stephen Griswold doesn't dismiss for lunch until twelve-fifteen."

"...I- I just needed a morning off," Rachael finally said.

"So Lucas said you could skip school?"

"...I think I best be going," Rachael replied.

"No," Johnny began, "I think Tom here best be going, and I think you and I need to have a nice long chat."

Rachael turned to Tom, unsure of what to say.

"I'll see you around, Rachael."

"Thanks, Tom."

Rachael watched the man walk away before tuning to Johnny in embarrassment.

"I'll walk you to school."

The two turned and began the walk to the school house, Rachael anticipating her lecture. Johnny didn't wait too long to begin.

"First of all, I don't care how bored you may be with school. That gives you no right to skip classes. Lucas and Milly have you in school because it's best for you, and as long as they're your legal guardians, you need to do as they say."

"But-"

"You appreciate a home, don't you?"

"Of course…"

"Then respect the two that are giving it to you. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Now… just what do you think you were doing being alone with a stranger?!"

"Tom's not a stranger! He's a wonderful young man with-"

"Just how long have you known this wonderful young man?"

"...A few days, but-"

"A few days?"

"Uncle Johnny, he's such a gentleman, and he appreciates that I'm a capable young woman! He doesn't look down on me for wanting to do more than sit at home and bake for the rest of my life."

"Neither does anyone in this family. If I recall, you rode the range with Lucas and me just the other day."

"But-"

"It doesn't matter how wonderful he is. If he's a true gentleman, he'll speak to Lucas before he goes chasing after you."

"He's not chasing me! He's invited me for a few walks, that's all."

"Well, we'll let your uncle reach his own conclusion."

"...You're not going to tell him, are you?"

"If everything's so perfect, why shouldn't I?"

"But… Uncle Lucas is so… overbearing. Protective. Old fashioned! He'll say I'm too young, but I'm not!"

"I don't think your uncle worries so much about age, but maturity. And right now, you're not showing much of it. I suggest next time, you approach your uncle as a mature adult instead of avoiding him like an impulsive girl."

"Please, it won't happen again, I promise. Just don't tell Uncle Lucas!"

"A mature woman faces her mistakes. I think it's time you learned to, since you're 'not too young'."

 **4MC4**

When Rachael arrived home from school that afternoon, she didn't hesitate starting on her chores. She knew she was in a heap of trouble, and wasn't going to make things worse by not attending to her usual responsibilities.

As she was finishing up, Lucas came out to the barn. For the longest time he just stood there; Rachael wished he would just speak his mind and get it over with. However, he waited until she was done and then invited her to sit on a hay bale with him.

"Johnny came by earlier," Lucas began, "...He said you cut school again."

"...Yes sir."

"Rachael, I know you don't care for school. Nevertheless, you have to go. But we went over all that last time you skipped school. We also said that if you played hooky again, there would be consequences."

"Yes sir."

"...For the next month, you will come home right after school and work on your regular chores, as well as a few extra I will lay out for you. You won't be riding the range on Saturdays either, and will help Cassie and Milly around here instead."

"But I-" Rachael stopped short as Lucas shot her a look telling her she'd regret arguing.

"Am I clear?"

"...Yes sir."

"Now, about this boy business."

Lucas let out a long sigh. He was at a complete loss for what to do… he had never needed to deal with this before. Beyond that, he was fighting the urge to lose his temper.

"...Just what do you think you were doing alone with a man, much too old for you, that you had only met a few days ago?"

"He's only four years older than I am!"

"Johnny said he looked older than that. And even if he is only nineteen, it's not appropriate for a young woman of your age to be out with a man of his."

"That's old fashioned nonsense."

"That, young lady, is common sense. You hardly know the man. Have you any idea what he could do to you?!"

"Tom wouldn't hurt a fly! He's a gentleman, and appreciates me for who I am!"

Lucas rolled his eyes as he realized just how much his niece was infatuated with the man.

"You think I'm silly for falling in love so quickly, but-"

"I assure you, you haven't fallen in love."

"That's what you think!"

"Rachael, we're not going to discuss this further. You are not to see this man under any circumstances, and if I find out you have, there will be consequences."

"Uncle Lucas, you're not being fair!"

"Rachael, you don't have to agree with me. However, as long as my ward, you do have to listen to me. Am I clear?"

Rachael stood up and began walking away, but Lucas grabbed her arm and turned her back towards himself.

"Am I clear?"

"Yes sir."

Lucas let go of Rachael and she stormed out of the barn as he sat back down.

"Uncle Lucas, is everything alright?" Cassie asked as she entered the barn. "What's wrong with Rachael?"

"She thinks she's fallen in love," Lucas replied as he stood and crossed his arms.

"Oh dear…" Cassie chuckled. "With who?"

"Some drifter in town… who's at least nineteen."

"Good luck with that one." Cassie headed towards Storm's stall to begin saddling the horse.

"And where are you off to?"

"To town. I might stay the night at my mother's, but I'll be back tomorrow morning to help around here."

"I'm not concerned with that, you just ride careful."

"I will."

Lucas helped Cassie finish saddling Storm before she left for town.

Cassie had found herself doing a lot of riding by herself as of late, and enjoyed the solitude. Yet, she knew there was something missing… something she had pushed away.

Cassie stopped at the marshal's office and made her way inside.

"Well, Mrs. McCain, what can I do for you?" Johnny asked with a smile as he offered her a chair.

Cassie took a seat and thought a long moment before replying.

"Uncle Johnny… have you ever hit the point… where you just don't want to feel anymore? When all you want to do is shut the world out… even when that includes those who mean the most to you?"

"...Yes, I have. And I did." Johnny paused for a long moment before going on, "...When my sister died… I didn't want to go on. Anytime anyone tried to talk about it, I pushed them away. I was hurting, and made a lot of people hurt more than they already were."

"Uncle Johnny… I know Mark's hurting a lot due to this miscarriage. But I can't be there for him. I can't even let him be there for me without lashing out at him. He doesn't deserve it, but I don't know what to do…"

"Cassie, Mark loves you. I think I now understand why Mark was willing to leave when he got that telegram. To be honest, I was a little upset with him for leaving so soon after, but now I have a feeling he sensed that you needed space, and decided to give it to you. Cassie, I can't imagine what you and Mark are feeling right now, and I don't mean to overstep my bounds… but I think Mark needs you a lot more than he's letting on. Because he's your husband, and he's supposed to be the strong one, he won't say anything. But he wants to be able to grieve with you. He wants to be able to talk about it with you."

"I wish I could be there for him, but I can't. It hurts too much."

"Cassie, I'm going to be careful in how I say this… but have you considered that not being there for Mark could hurt your marriage too much?" Johnny paused before going on, "...Have you considered… just how much he's hurting?"

Cassie looked at Johnny for a long moment. 

"... I've been so selfish…"

"It's not too late, Cassie."

"...Thanks, Uncle Johnny."

Johnny gave her a hug before seeing her to the door.

"You better get on home before it gets dark."

"I'm staying with my mother this evening, but I best be on my way anyhow."

"Cassie, have you considered talking to her?"

Cassie's eyes dropped as guilt and shame overtook her again.

"...I killed her grandchild. I can't-"

"Cassie-"

"Goodnight, Johnny."

Johnny watched Cassie make her way down the boardwalk. She still had a heap of grieving to do, but at least now she would hopefully talk it through with Mark.

Johnny returned to his desk and sighed as he sat down and began going through paperwork. Not too long had passed before the door opened again.

"Deputy?"

"What can I do for you, Casey?"

"I was just doing inventory over at the hardware store, and I'm noticing that several things are missing."

"You think they've been stolen?"

"Well considering I'm the only one in there, I reckon so. A hammer, saw… some wire. A few other odds and ends."

"Well, if you make me a list-" Johnny stopped short and took the piece of paper the man offered. "I'll keep an eye out, but no promises."

"Thanks. Seems such a shame… North Fork was such a quiet, small town. Everybody could trust everybody. Times sure have changed."

"Well, don't forget there's strangers riding through every day. I'm sure it's a one time thing. Again, I'll keep an eye out."

"Thanks. See you later."

Johnny turned back to the desk and finished the paperwork before making his rounds. As he was walking down the boardwalk, he heard someone call his name. Turning around, Johnny saw Doc Burrage making his way towards him.

"What can I do for you, Doc?"

"No chance you have any knowledge of medical practice?"

"No, why?"

"Well I have to leave town for a few days. I hate to leave North Fork without a physician, but I can't exactly wait, either."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to make a trip to the hospital in Vendix. Seems I'm suddenly out of most of my basic supplies and I've misplaced my stethoscope."

"How'd you manage that?"

"Old age, I guess. I wish Mark was in town, he at least has a little more knowledge than most."

"Well, you'll only be gone a few days, I think we should be able to manage. Are you leaving tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, the sooner I can get away, the sooner I can get back."

"Well have a good trip, Doc."

"Thanks. Oh, and before I forget…" The doctor reached into his pocket and retrieved a key he handed to Johnny. "If anything does happen, here's the key to the medicine cabinet. You'll find antiseptics and such. If you don't know what it is-"

"I won't touch it, I promise. Have a goodnight!"

 **5MC5**

Mark walked into a hotel and looked around. It was small and a little run down. Noticing that no one was at the front desk, he approached the desk and rang the bell, waiting only a few moments before a young woman appeared.

"Can I help you?" She asked, curiously eyeing Mark.

"I'd like a room please."

"And how long will you be staying with us?"

"... I'm not rightly sure. I'm looking for a friend."

"If you tell me their name, I might be able to help you find them."

"I'm here to meet William Pinkerton."

A shocked look came over the woman's face as she stared at Mark in confusion.

"...He's over at the jail." The woman finally replied. "Room seven alright?"

"Fine…" Mark didn't understand the woman's stare or anxious mannerisms.

She gave him the key to his room and then disappeared to the back, forgetting to ask him to sign the register. Mark turned it around and signed it as Daniel Clark before settling in his room and cleaning the trail dust off his clothes.

Mark left the hotel in search of the jail and soon found the sheriff's office a few streets over. He entered and found a well built man sitting at the desk.

"What can I do for you?" The sheriff pleasantly greeted as he stood and shook Mark's hand.

"The name's Clark, Daniel Clark. I was told William Pinkerton was over here?"

"I wasn't expecting him to get any visitors."

"What do you mean?" Mark asked in confusion.

"Well, way out in the middle of nowhere, you just don't expect people to come and visit prisoners."

"Prisoners?" Mark asked. "You mean to tell me you have William Pinkerton locked up back there?"

"Sure do."

"Under what charge?" Mark demanded.

"Man, don't you read the newspaper? He murdered his brother!"

"...Can I see him, please?" Mark asked, still trying to recover from the shock of the news.

"Don't see why not."

The sheriff walked Mark to the back room.

"Pinkerton, you have a visitor," the Sheriff announced before turning around and leaving the two alone, shutting the door behind him.

"Thank goodness you came," William stated as he sat up in his cell. "You were my last hope."

"What's going on?" Mark demanded. "The sheriff said you murdered Robert?"

"I didn't, but I can't get anyone to believe me! I was framed!"

"Look, Will, I trust you, but you're going to have to do a lot better than that. What happened?"

"We took on a missing persons case together. Young woman by the name of Laura Douse. We had a disagreement over the case… I said she ran away with her fiancé, Robert said it was murder by her parents. I wasn't going to stand by and let him pursue it the way he intended to, and it was no secret that the last time we saw each other at the office wasn't on very good terms. A charred body beyond recognition was found in a river with his clothes and identification buried nearby, a bullet from my gun in the body. You have to believe me, it's wasn't me, and I'm almost positive that the body wasn't Robert's!"

"I know you wouldn't be that careless. You're a private investigator and know how to make someone disappear. My question is though, how can you say that Robert isn't dead?"

"Because Robert took off for New Mexico three days before the body was found. He came here following a lead…" There was a long pause and Mark saw something more in the man's eyes.

"What else?"

"Call me crazy. I'm a detective and I have to go by fact in my field of work. But something inside me tells me that Robert isn't dead - he's in trouble."

"...I know the feeling. But why me? And how'd you make it all the way out here? And why did you send a wire in your name?"

"No one was believing me, but I know you would at least hear me out. I slipped out of the police station-"

"You mean you escaped?"

"More or less…"

Mark waited for the man to continue.

"I know it makes things look bad, but I had to get to where I could reach you. People here already recognized me, so I sent that last wire to get you out here."

"What am I supposed to do? The only way they're going to let you go is if Robert shows up."

"Or someone finds him."

"I wouldn't know where to start! I'm not a private detective!"

"But you were trained to be one. And you found your parents that one time. If you put your mind to it, I know you can find him. Please, Mark, both of our lives depend on it!"

Mark thought long and hard before replying.

"What town did he go to, and what lead was he following?"

"He was headed for Tenton. I don't know what lead he was following, he wouldn't tell me."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Mark."

"And if that sheriff asks about me, the name's Daniel Clark."

 **6MC6**

"Still short?" Lucas asked as he rode up to Johnny.

"I count three calves missing."

"I'm not the only one, either. Several ranchers have mentioned calves going missing the last week."

"Wolves?" Johnny suggested.

"I think we have rustlers on our hands, Johnny. If it were wolves, we would have found other signs."

"Well if you see any rustlers with strawberry pie stains, let me know."

"What?"

"Someone swiped a strawberry pie from Lou's kitchen. She was all out of sorts about it."

"I think a pie thief is the least of our worries. I'm going to talk to some of the other rancher's and see if we can't organize some sort of watch, as well as try to see if there's any sort of pattern to the rustling."

"Anything you need from me before I head back to town?"

"No, but thanks for the help."

"Don't mention it, I enjoy working the cattle. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Johnny."

Johnny headed towards town as Lucas rode for home.

As he was unsaddling Razor, he saw Rachael come into the barn.

"Chores done?"

"Yes sir, and supper will be ready in a few minutes."

"Good." Lucas kept working as he went on. He looked over to see Rachael deep in thought. "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"I… I know I still have three more weeks of extra chores and Saturdays around the house. I know I deserve to have Sundays restricted as well… but you never said anything about them. What can… or can't I do tomorrow?"

"...What exactly did you have in mind?"

"I was hoping that maybe you would let me go on a ride with some friends after church?"

"Which friends?"

"I'm not exactly sure who'd all be there, they were just talking about it over lunch at school. Maybe Melissa, Andrew, and a few others."

"... I'll let you go, as long as you promise to be back at Lou's by four."

"Thank you, Uncle Lucas!"

"When you have the maturity to admit you deserve more punishment than you're given, I'm inclined to trust you a bit more," Lucas replied with a smile. "Now let's get inside."

Rachael didn't let her smile drop, but on the inside she was cringing as she listened to her Uncle's reply. She questioned whether she should risk breaking her Uncle trust again…

'He'll never find out…' Rachael assured herself.

After supper that evening, Lucas walked Cassie up the hill to her home. There was a long silence at first, but Lucas couldn't keep his concerns quiet.

"Cassie, are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Cassie replied without looking at Lucas.

"Because there's something wrong. I don't know if it's from what's been going on between you and my son, or something else, but I'm worried about you."

"To be honest, Uncle Lucas, I'm feeling a little lost… and I need a little time."

"Don't wait too long. More often than not, giving ourselves time tends to get us more lost than we were in the first place. Your aunt and I are here if you need anything."

"Thank you."

Cassie walked up her porch steps before turning around.

"I think I'll ride Storm to church tomorrow morning, no need to wait on me."

"Are you sure?"

Cassie nodded in response.

"Alright… see you in the morning."

Lucas walked back down the hill and did the evening chores before retiring with Milly for the evening. However, sleep didn't come easy. Lucas was worried about his daughter-in-law and didn't understand why she had been so closed off the last week. He thought that Mark and Cassie having time apart would be beneficial and her mood would improve, but things only seemed to be going down hill.

Finally, exhaustion took over and Lucas was able to get a few hours of sleep before getting up the next morning. When he went to hitch the team, he found that Storm was already absent from his stall indicating that Cassie had already left. Lucas let out a concerned sigh as he went back to his task.  
Lucas was encouraged to see a faint smile on Cassie's face when they entered the church that morning. As usual, she sat with them before they made their way to Lou's.

Lucas watched her closely, and although she appeared to be interacting with the other women well, there was something deep within weighing her down.

"Well, Lucas-boy, how does it feel to be expecting another child?" Micah asked as he came up to his friend.

"Just as nerve wracking as it did with Mark," Lucas laughed. "I just hope this time there'll be a doctor around!"

"What? You don't want to help deliver your second child?"

"One was enough for me… I'll leave it to the professionals and let Johnny keep me company in the kitchen."

"Now that would be dangerous," Milly commented as she came up beside her husband. "The more stories I hear about you two, the less comfortable I feel leaving you alone together."

"Speaking of which, where is Johnny?" Lucas asked, turning to Micah.

"Dealing with Sweeney. Seems someone stole a case of whiskey."

"A whole case?" Lucas asked.

"Someone's been swiping things around town," Micah replied. "Supplies from the hardware store, shirts from the general store, whiskey from Sweeney's…"

"And don't forget about my strawberry pie!" Lou added in passing.

"How could I?" Micah chuckled. "It's been a long week with a lot of complaints. Johnny and I are keeping an eye out, but whoever it is doesn't leave a trace."

"Well I hope you find them soon."

Lunch was then announced to be ready and everyone made their way into the dining room. It was an enjoyable afternoon, and Lucas was pleased that Rachael had returned half and hour early. Lucas, Milly, and Rachael stayed at the Gibbs' well into the evening and upon their return home, Milly and Rachael went to bed as Lucas took care of the evening chores.

Lucas caught a few hours of sleep before waking around midnight to join the second watch. Ranchers had been stationed all over the area, keeping a watchful eye on everyone's cattle. Lucas went to relieve Henry Beston and found him just over the property line.

"Everything quiet?" Lucas asked.

"So far. Sean and Harvey are both about a mile east and south."

"Thanks. I'll-"

"Lucas, look!"

Lucas followed Henry's finger and saw two people walking across the land. The men positioned themselves behind a tree and waited as the two got closer.

"Some luck, catching the rustlers the first night!" Henry declared.

Lucas suddenly recognized one of the two "rustlers" and realized it was going to be a long night.

"I hate to disappoint," Lucas began, "But they aren't rustlers. Just two teenagers who are in a heap of trouble."

"What?"

"Excuse me."

Lucas got up and walked towards the two figures. As he got closer, anger boiled up inside Lucas as he recognized the second person.

Rachael looked up to see her uncle walking towards her.

"We're in trouble…"

"What do you mean?" The man beside her asked.

"My uncle's out here!" She whispered.

"That doesn't look like your uncle."

"It's my other uncle… the one I live with. If you thought Uncle Johnny was harsh…"

"Rachael, get over there by Razor, now!" Lucas ordered, pointing towards his horse.

"Uncle Lucas, please…"

"NOW!"

Rachael reluctantly began towards her uncle, but Tom grabbed her arm.

"She's a person, and can decide for herself if she wants to stay or go."

"You're walking on very thin ice!" Lucas declared as he took two steps closer. "She's my niece and I have every legal right to tell her what to do and when to do it. Rachael, you are going to get over there by Razor, and not move a muscle until I tell you!"

"...Tom, it's better this way. I'll see you later," Rachael stated as she began walking.

Lucas waited a few moments before starting into the man in front of him.

"I should've locked you up the night I found you and your cohort behind the jail! I could lock you up now for trespassing!"

"But then you'd have to lock her up, too."

"She has consent to be on the nearby ranches- you do not!"

"You know, she's a special, pretty little woman. It won't be long until she's legally able to consent to marriage, too. So I suggest you simmer down a bit, Papa bear."

Lucas grabbed the man's shirt in a fist and easily picked him up off the ground.

"You stay away from my niece! If I catch you around her again, you'll regret it!"

"Is that a threat, deputy?"

"Call it what you like." Lucas released his grip and watched as the man walked away.

Lucas turned around and made his way back towards his niece.

"Uncle Lucas, why can't you just give him a chance? You don't even know him!"

"Rachael, the first time I saw that boy was behind the jail, beating up on Ol' man Able, just for the fun of it. I don't want you near that boy!"

"You're lying!"

"Why would I lie? Rachael, I want what's best for you!"

"You just don't like Tom!"

Lucas let out a long sigh, realizing he wasn't getting anywhere.

"We'll discuss this in the morning. Henry, I'm sorry, but could you stay out a while longer while I take Rachael home?"

"No problem, Lucas."

*****

The next morning brought about a very awkward silence between uncle and niece. As Rachael was leaving for school, Lucas reminded his niece to come home right after school. She uttered a very short, "Yes sir," before slamming the door shut.

"Lucas, what happened?" Milly asked.

Lucas let out a long sigh before explaining everything that had happened the night before.

"... I thought I was getting through to her, Milly. But she simply put on an act…"

"There's something more."

"Something very similar to this happened right before her mother ran away. I'm afraid of losing her, the way I lost her mother. I wasn't able to talk Klarissa out of it, how am I supposed to keep the same thing from happening to Rachael? I can't put locks on her windows!"

"Lucas… don't let yourself blow up at her over it, that will drive her away even more. Right now she's an impulsive girl who's still coping and dealing with a lot of hurt. Tom is her, "knight in shining armor," so to speak. We have to help her see his flaws without you becoming the… "dragon."

"This isn't a fairy tale, Milly."

"No, it's much more serious than that. But right now she's living in a fantasy, and we need to… gently, show her reality. ...I remember being in her shoes once. Until I figured out that my, "knight in shining armor, was…" Milly's eyes met Lucas's and she smiled in embarrassment. "...Half the man you were."

Lucas thought back to that night, so many years ago.

"You know, we did never really talk about that night again. I think maybe we should…"

"Let's skip to the part where you kissed me."

"I was thinking the same thing…" A smile crept onto Lucas face as he wrapped his arms around his wife and passionately kissed her.

"I think it was a little longer than that," Milly commented after they parted.

"Looks like we're going to have to try again…"

 **7MC7**

Mark urged BlueBoy down the road towards Tenton. Although he tried to focus on the task at hand, Mark couldn't help but think about his wife… and the child they had lost.

The child was gone before he even had a chance to appreciate the idea of being a father. So many times, Mark had dreamed about holding a child in his arms as he sat beside his wife. So many times, Mark had envisioned a child in front of him on the saddle. So many times, he had thought about making his parents grandparents. ...And now his child was gone.

Time and time again, Mark remembered his Pa telling him, "you'll understand when you're older." This was one thing he wished he couldn't understand. The love he felt for the child he would never meet in this life was overwhelming… and yet it brought him so much heartache at the same time.

Why hadn't he been more on guard the day Hazlitt attacked him? He would have saved Cassie so much stress… if he had, maybe their child would still be alive. Why didn't he insist Cassie get a full examination? He knew she should've been feeling better than she was. Why didn't he realize she'd come down with influenza? If they had caught it sooner…

Suddenly, Mark stopped BlueBoy and looked around. Wherever he looked, he saw open prairie he didn't recognize. 

Mark dismounted and began looking through his saddle bags. Food, shirts, matches, some tools, and a few dishes were all he could find.

Mark reached into his pockets and pulled out his bill fold. He found some money, a picture of a beautiful blonde, and an identification.

"Mark McCain…" he said aloud. It sounded familiar, but he just couldn't place it.

Mark grabbed the horse's reins and walked down the road, unsure of where he was going or why he was there in the first place.

Mark walked for about an hour before he reached a fork in the road. There were two signs; the one pointing left read, "Las Cruces", and the other, "Tenton". Still unsure of where to go, Mark began to mount up, but stepped down as he caught sight of the brand.

\MC/

"...But we will always have the same roots that bind us…"

It all began to slowly come back as Mark shook his head as he remounted BlueBoy.

"This is getting out of hand…" Mark mumbled to himself.

As much as he didn't want to, Mark knew he needed to see Doc Burrage when he got home.

"I better write myself a note in case I forget…" Mark laughed to himself.

It wasn't really a laughing matter, Mark was quite disturbed by the episodes… but there wasn't much he could do.

Mark arrived in Tenton an hour later and stabled his horse before entering the hotel. It was the complete opposite of the last hotel he had been in; extremely elegant and clean.

Mark walked up to the desk and the clerk gave him a once over before addressing him.

"I'll tell you now, this town don't take kindly to saddle tramps."

"Does it take kindly to cash?" Mark asked as he pulled a bill from his wallet.

"Very kindly." The man turned the register around. "I'll put you in room ten."

"I'd like to request a room without a window."

"...There's an upcharge for special requests."

"I see." Mark pulled out a few cents more and gave it to the clerk before signing the register. He was beginning to understand the feeling that had come over him when he rode in.

"Room seven, Mr… Clark."

Mark accepted his key and made his way to his room. He settled in before walking the town, rifle at the ready. Finally, Mark settled in at the saloon, finding a quiet corner opposite the piano.

Mark had half a mind to get everyone's attention and state his purpose. He didn't want to be here; he wanted to get this over with and be at home with his wife. ...Then again, she didn't exactly want him home. Besides, he'd get himself killed by being that careless.

So Mark waited, watching the comings and goings of the saloon. It was a rather large establishment, Mark guessed there to be about fifty tables. Some were strictly for sitting down and having a drink, while others were designated for gambling purposes. Several women came and went from the back room, some enticing drunk men upstairs with them.

Finally, Mark saw something that caught his interest. A man came out of the back room with quite a tight grip on the young woman beside him. Her face was lathered in makeup, her hair was done up to make her look much older than Mark assumed she really was. The dress she wore was much too revealing, and she seemed quite uncomfortable as she attempted to walk back to the other room.

The man stopped her and grabbed her chin, forcing the young woman to look at him. He whispered something into her ear before pushing her towards the sea of men that awaited her and the others. She put on a smile, but Mark saw her eyes. They cried for help and screamed in fear.

Mark kept an eye on the young woman as she helplessly danced with the men and brought them their drinks. She became more uncomfortable by the moment and cringed every time someone would play with her hair.

"You've had your eye on her all night," a voice said beside him.

Mark looked over and saw the man that had brought the young woman out beside him.

"What's it to you? There's no crime against looking at a pretty woman."

"Exactly," the man said as he sat down beside Mark. "I can arrange it if you'd like some time alone with her… for a price."

What the man was insinuating made Mark's stomach turn… but then he got an idea.

Mark opened his wallet and pulled out a bill.

"Will this cover it?"

"Oh yes, quite well," the man replied with a disturbing grin. "If you head on upstairs to the first room on your left, I'll have her meet you there."

"How about the last room?"

The man gave Mark a questioning look, but it disappeared when Mark handed him another five dollars.

"I'll see to it that you're not disturbed."

The man showed Mark to the room and closed the door behind him as he left to get the young woman. Mark looked around the room and noticed a large painting that looked a little out of place. He looked behind it and was pleased to find a window. Mark heard footsteps coming down the hallway and moved away from the wall. He heard the young girl begging the man not to make her do this. The man lowered his voice and Mark couldn't make out what he said, but soon the door opened and Mark guessed that the young woman was shoved into the room before the door closed behind her. She pushed herself against the door, her eyes meeting Mark's, begging him to let her go.

Mark put fingers to his lips and motioned for her to come towards him.

Frozen with fear, the girl stayed where she was.

Reluctantly and carefully, Mark stepped towards the woman. He saw her cringe as he came closer, trying to make herself as small as possible.

When Mark reached her, her bent down to whisper something into her ear. He wasn't expecting the resounding slap he received across the face before she ran across the room and cowered in the corner.

Rubbing his cheek, Mark took a few steps closer, but not too close. He sat down a few feet away from her, trying to make no sudden moves.

"I don't want to hurt you," Mark stated in a low voice. "I want to help you, and that's all, I promise. I have a wife waiting for me at home who I intend to be loyal to until the day I die."

The young woman didn't say anything, but looked to Mark. She wanted to trust him, but wasn't sure if she should.

"Look, I know you don't know me from Adam," Mark continued in a whisper. "But I want to help, and you can trust me. I'm here looking for Robert Pinkerton-"

The woman's eyes widened at the mention of the name.

"Have you seen him? Do you know where he is?" Mark asked.

"...They're going to Shanghai him, with the others."

"Others?"

A tear fell down the young woman's cheek, followed by several more. Mark waited patiently for her to answer.

"They slip a sleeping pill into the glasses of some of the men that come through here, and Shanghai them. He was my last hope."

"... How'd you get mixed up in all this?"

"I… I was engaged, and happier than ever. I was surprised that my parents gave their blessing with my age, but grateful… until I discovered the truth." Several more tears fell and Mark noticed that the young woman tensed up.

"My father sold me to my "fiancé". It turns out that the "man of my dreams" runs this place. It was all an act. I thought we were going on a trip to meet his family… but he brought me here. Told me I had to work for him, or he'd send me to much worse employers. I didn't believe him at first, but then I heard horror stories from some of the other girls…"

"I'm going to get you out of here, I promise."

"How? We can't just waltz out the front door…"

"No, but we could climb out of a window."

"What?"

Mark put his finger to his lips, reminding her to be quiet. He stood and removed the picture frame before opening the window.

"We'll tie the sheets of the bed together, and I'll let you down. This is the key to my hotel room," Mark said as he handed it to her. "Room seven. Sneak in there and lock the door, then shove whatever you can in front of it. And I don't care if President Harrison is outside your door, you don't open it for anyone except me."

"But where are you going?"

"To get Robert and the others."

"But how will you find them? I don't know where they're being held."

"Leave that to me."

"But-"

"You want out of here, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then do as I say. Help me tie the sheets together."

It wasn't long before Mark was ready to help the young woman out the window.

"I don't even know your name…" the young woman said as she grabbed the sheet.

"Mark McCain."

"I'm-"

"Laura Douse?"

"How did you know?"

"Like I said, I am here looking for Robert Pinkerton. His brother filled me in on the case he was working on."

"Thank you, Mr. McCain."

After helping Laura out the window, Mark put the sheets and blankets back on the bed before making it look like it had been used. He re-hung the painting, grabbed his rifle, and left the saloon, faking a contented smile.

Mark didn't know if he could trust the telegraph operator; he seriously doubted it. Dreading the time it would waste, Mark mounted up and rode to the next town where he sent a telegram to Marshal Anker.

Mark went back to Tenton and re-entered the saloon, finding a very angry owner waiting for him.

"Where is she?" He demanded as he grabbed Mark's shirt in a fist.

Mark easily pushed the man away and cocked his rifle.

"She who?"

"The girl I sent upstairs with you!"

"How should I know? I got what I paid for, and left."

"If I can't find her-"

"I'd be careful what accusations you make, considering I'm the one with a rifle here."

The man eyed Mark curiously before dropping his gaze to the Spencer Repeater.

"You know, I remember reading a story about a man a few years back. He was more a kid then, but that rifle gets me thinking… you wouldn't happen to be the Rifle Kid, would you?"

"What's the difference if I am?"

"Well I'd be just right honored to have a drink with you, someone of your reputation. Though I will say, I find it sort of surprising that someone like you would come into a place like this."

"...Every man's entitled to his secrets."

"So he is."

" I'll take that drink, if you're still offering it."

"I'm not, actually."

Too late, Mark realized someone had come up behind him. Mark didn't even feel himself hit the floor. All he felt was the pain in the back of his head before he blacked out.

8MC8

Milly answered the knock on the door and found Stephan Griswold on her front porch.

"Stephan, what can I do for you?" Milly asked as she let him inside.

"Is Lucas around? I need to talk to you two about Rachael."

"He's out on the range, but he'll be back soon. Is it her grades, or is she causing trouble in the classroom?"

"It's her absence from class. This is the third time this semester she's cut class, and this time it was all day."

"...You mean to tell me that she wasn't at school today?"

"I am afraid so. I know how much you and Lucas value a good education, and I so enjoy teaching. But if she is not in class…"

Milly and Stephan looked out the window when they heard a horse riding into the yard. Milly opened the door and called for Lucas before he went inside the barn.

"Yes, Milly?" Then seeing the teacher, he continued, "Afternoon, Stephan. ...I have a feeling this isn't a social call?"

"I'm afraid not. Rachael wasn't in school today."

Lucas let out a long sigh before replying.

"Is she in the house?"

"No, I haven't seen her since we sent her off this morning," Milly answered, beginning to worry. "If she just wanted to skip school… she should be back by now…"

"Maybe she's up the hill with Cassie. Stephan, thank you for riding all the way out here and letting us know. I'm sorry she's been so much trouble."

"Reminds me of a student I had a few years ago…" The teacher replied with a gleam in his eye.

"It's in the McCain blood," Lucas sighed. "Thanks again, we'll see you later."

"My pleasure." The man returned to his buggy and left the yard as Lucas made his way up the hill.

Cassie opened the door and pleasantly greeted her uncle.

"Uncle Lucas, how are you?"

"Fine, thank you. Cassie, is Rachael up here?"

"Rachael? No, I haven't seen her since supper last night. Is something wrong?"

"Stephan said she didn't come to school today. I thought maybe she was up here with you."

"If she had, I would've sent her down to Aunt Milly."

"I figured, but I wanted to check with you before I rode all over the countryside."

"She's probably hiding out in an old cave or something and lost track of the time."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"What do you mean?"

Cassie closed the door behind her and followed Lucas down the hill as he told her of the one day Mark skipped school.

"... There's countless abandoned mine shafts around here, and she'd have the guts to go quite deep into one."

"Lucas?" Milly called as she came from the back door of the house and met the two.

"Milly, what is it?"

"I checked her room, and I found everything gone."

"What do you mean?"

"The only thing in there are the dresses, but her jeans, flannel shirts, the Bible, and the gun are gone! Lucas, she's run away!"

Lucas wasn't quite prepared for the wave of emotion that hit him. Again, he feared losing his sister's little girl.

"You two stay here, I'm going to get Micah and Johnny and we're going to start looking."

"Uncle Lucas, let me ride with you, please," Cassie begged. "It's going to be dark soon and-"

"I don't need to be worrying about you, as well!"

"I know this country like the back of my hand. She's my family too, let me help."

"If Mark were here-"

"He'd be out looking, too. You need all the help you can get, and the longer we stand here the farther away Rachael can get."

"Be careful and don't stray far from the group."

Cassie quickly saddled Storm and left with Lucas for town. While Cassie went to see if Lou had seen Rachael, Lucas went to the Marshal's office and was thankful to find both lawmen there.

"Lucas, what's the matter?" Johnny asked as he saw his brother-in-law's expression.

"Rachael ran away."

"Are you sure, Lucas-boy?" Micah asked as he set his cup of coffee down.

"She took her clothes, Bible, gun, and no one's seen her since this morning."

"Go get Nils, John Hamilton, and whoever else you can find. We'll saddle up and meet over at the church in ten minutes to get a search party going."

As the three men came out of the office, Cassie came running over explaining Lou hadn't seen Rachael since early that morning, shortly before school began.

Lucas and Cassie spread word that a search party was being organized and would meet out by the church in a few minutes. It wasn't long until everyone was pairing up and spreading out; Lucas insisting Cassie ride with him.

"Uncle Lucas, you know as well as I do that it'd be more beneficial if you and I paired with someone less acquainted with the land around here," Cassie said as they mounted up.

"Perhaps, but until your husband returns home, I'm responsible for you."

"I'm a grown adult, I don't need taking care of."

"Cassie, you and my son differ in a lot of ways, but you both have a stubborn streak in you a mile wide. You two do need help every once in a while, you just don't want to admit it. I know I can be the same way at times, so I'm not exactly one to talk... but I tell you from experience; sometimes you have to accept help even when it hurts your pride. I'm not going to send my daughter-in-law off with someone who isn't well acquainted with the area, because if something were to happen to you, the consequences could be fatal."

Lucas noticed a change in Cassie's demeanor, but she didn't say anything.

The two continued riding and began calling out for Rachael as the searched the countryside.

Though Cassie tried to solely focus on finding Rachael, her father-in-law's words echoed in her head.

"Sometimes you have to accept help, even when it hurts…"

"Mark, I'm sorry…" Cassie whispered.

Though what he heard piqued his curiosity, Lucas didn't say anything to Cassie. This was their marriage, and he would respect that. He looked out on the countryside before calling his niece's name again.

9MC9

Robert Pinkerton sat in the corner of an overcrowded room, finally giving up hope of escape. Brick walls, no windows, and two men standing guard inside and outside the door. Now he was regretting how irrational he had been with his brother. If they had worked together, he wouldn't be in this fix. If they would've worked together, they probably would have come to the right conclusion instead of both turning out to be wrong.

"Well brother, at least now you can make all those changes you wanted to without me in your way…"

As Robert thought back, he regretted so many of the choices he had made. Instead of bettering his relationship with his brother over all these years of running the business with him, he'd let William become a competitor. They could accomplish so much more when they worked together… there had been proof time and time again from their childhood to prove that.

Robert's train of thought was interrupted when the door swung open and two guards dragged in another unconscious man.

He'd seen countless men dragged into the brick prison over the last week, but he recognized this one. Robert made his way towards the man and knelt beside him before turning him over.

Pinkerton recognized the man, but couldn't place him.

"Hey, isn't that the one they call the Rifle Kid?!" Someone declared.

Robert immediately began trying to rouse Mark. Seeing that Mark wasn't waking, Pinkerton pulled Mark over to the corner and waited for the young man to start to regain consciousness.

Some time later, Mark slowly opened his eyes to see a man hovering over him, concern and confusion on the man's face.

"McCain, what on earth are you doing here?"

Mark slowly sat up, putting his hand to his head as he did.

"...Who are you?" Mark finally asked as he began to regain his bearings.

"It's been just a year, I haven't changed that much. Robert Pinkerton ring a bell?"

"...I'm sorry, it doesn't."

"...You could be his twin. If you're not Mark McCain, then who are you?"

"I… I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"I don't know who I am… or why I'm here." Mark looked around the room in confusion. "Where is here?"

"You're just outside Tenton, New Mexico. ...I'm afraid we're all waiting to be shipped off to Shanghai."

"What did you call me?"

"Mark McCain."

"You think you know me?"

"My brother and I offered you a job about a year back as a private detective. You declined, and went back to your ranch in North Fork… town's about two and a half days out."

"Then what am I doing here?"

"That's what I'd like to know. I certainly hope you didn't come alone."

"Me too…"

Mark rubbed his head some more, playing the name, "McCain" over and over in his mind. It didn't seem to mean anything.

"...How much longer you figure we have until they move us out?" A man asked as he sat down beside Robert.

"A day or so, maybe. They can't cram many more bodies in here."

"Pinkerton, what are the chances of making it back to this continent?"

"You don't want to know."

For the next two days, the men sat in their prison. The food wasn't good, but it was food. Robert became more concerned the longer Mark went without regaining his memory, but figured it was just as well. He'd be better off not knowing what he had been taken away from.

The second morning of Mark's imprisonment, the guards began transporting wagons full of men off site. Robert and Mark were part of the last group to be brought outside.

Without realizing what he was doing, Mark began analyzing the situation the moment he stepped out of the building.

Three guards. Each had a handgun as well as a shotgun. One seemed better educated and more aware of his surroundings than the other two, though all seemed to have a fairly keen eye. The wagon they would be transported in was an old prison wagon with locks and…

In his mind's eye, Mark suddenly saw himself atop a horse. Beside him, an older man riding a horse as well. They came over the rise and saw a man driving a prison wagon below. Mark remembered the relief he had felt upon seeing the man and hurrying his horse down the hill to meet him.

"Pa…" Mark subconsciously mumbled.

"What'd you say?" Robert asked as they were forced into the wagon.

"What?" Mark asked as he turned towards him. "Never mind, I remember. Good to see you, Mr. Pinkerton."

"Wish it was under different circumstances. Glad your memory's back, though. You gave me quite a scare."

"Yeah, I'll explain later. Come up with any great ideas yet?" Mark quired as they were locked in the back of the wagon.

"Unfortunately, no."

"We could rush them when they unlock the wagon," a man suggested.

"They'd shoot us, no problem," another man stated.

"Not necessarily…" Robert began. "Each one of us is worth a whole lot of money… and if we were "damaged"..."

Mark caught on to the meaning and wondered if his Ma was up in heaven laughing over the mess he was about to get himself into.

The guards were just about to pull away when they heard a quarrel starting in the prison wagon. It only took a few moments before the guards realized there was a full blown brawl going on inside and that their boss wasn't going to be happy if they showed up with a wagon load of broken men.

Two guards jumped down from his wagon while the third got down from his horse. They ordered everyone out and the men complied, but continued their "fight."

As the guards tried to separate the men, Mark slipped out of the group and ran around to the front of the wagon where he grabbed one of the rifles and came back around. One of the guards had left himself completely unguarded as he tried to restrain one of the men. Mark used the stock of the rifle to knock the man out. Someone grabbed the guard's handgun and they circled around to the other two guards. One saw them coming and turned around as he pulled his handgun from his holster. Mark kicked the gun out of the man's hand and again used the stock of the rifle to render the man unconscious.

Mark hadn't been paying any attention to the other guard, expecting one of the other men to take care of him. The man got a shot off at Mark just as Pinkerton tackled the man to the ground.

There was a brief struggle, but it wasn't long before one of the other men had a gun pointed at the guard. He gave in, and spread his arms and legs as instructed.

Robert got the man in the back of the prison wagon, along with the two unconscious guards.

"McCain, you alright?" Robert asked as he locked the door.

"I'll be fine, just a scratch," Mark replied, cupping his right hand over his left arm.

"What do we do now?" One of the men asked.

"Head back to town, reinforcements should be there by now," Mark replied.

"Reinforcements?" Pinkerton inquired.

"It helps to have friends in high places. I just hope he got my telegram. I wired before I let myself get caught."

"You let them catch you?" Robert repeated in bewilderment. "And just who did you wire for help?"

"How else was I supposed to find you?" Mark asked as he got in the front of the prison wagon, followed by Robert and whoever else could fit. Others hung off the side and two rode on the horse.

"And why were you looking for me?" Pinkerton asked in confusion.

"Oh, by the way, your brother's in jail," Mark laughed as he snapped the reigns and turned the horses towards the road.

"Jail? What'd he do?!"

"Murdered you, apparently."

"McCain, you better start from the beginning."

10MC10

"Marshal, you may want to take a look at this."

"What now?" Anker asked as he stepped from the sheriff's office.

The man was a bit shocked to see a prison wagon coming down the street with men hanging from all sides of it. He ordered his deputies to ready their rifles, not sure what to expect.

"Well this is sure a nice welcome."

Marshal Anker grinned as he recognized Mark McCain's voice.

"Men, you can stand down."

Anker met the wagon as Mark brought it to a stop.

"Alright, I've got the saloon broken up and unfortunately scared all the other outlaws out of town. I have a few men chasing after them, but I doubt they'll catch them. What have you been getting yourself into the last few days?" Anker looked Mark over and suddenly say the wound. "And what, pray tell, happened to your arm?"

"My what? ...Oh, just a scratch. I'll explain more later, but I've got three Shanghaiers in the back. The one that's conscious can tell you where the others are; there's probably forty more men that have been taken against their will and were transported somewhere this morning. I don't think we have much time before the other Shanghaiers realize that something's gone wrong."

By now, Anker knew better than to try to get a full explanation from Mark and started yelling orders to his deputies, but he did have one question.

"...Did you just say the ONE that's conscious?"

"I have ten witnesses to tell you it was self-defense," Mark defended.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Anker laughed. "Boy, you're going to have one heap of a story to tell when I get back! Make sure you get that arm looked at while I'm gone."

***** 

As the marshals left to apprehend the rest of the criminals, Mark ran to the hotel and knocked on the door of room seven.

"Laura? It's me, Mark. You can open up now." Mark waited for an answer, but never received a reply. "...Laura?"

Mark knocked on the door again, to get the same result. He tried the doorknob, and although it freely moved, something was blocking the door. Mark tried to force the door open, and after several attempts, finally succeeded. However, Mark walked into the room to find the barrel of his rifle inches from his face.

"Where is she?" Mark asked the man responsible for the entire operation.

"Don't worry, she's safe. For now. Why don't you have a seat, Mr. McCain?" The man gestured to the bed and Mark complied. "I never introduced myself. The name's Reaper."

"As in the Grim Reaper?" Mark asked in a cold tone.

"Very funny, but no. Killing isn't exactly my thing. But I will say, I'm tempted when someone destroys my empire. I don't want to know how many thousands of dollars you just cost me. However, I will also say I appreciate a man of your skill. Not very many men get one up on me, and I should've realized that catching you was all too easy." The man let out a long sigh before going on, "I'd love to stay and chat, but it won't be long before your marshal friends get back. It truly was a pleasure, and I hope we can do this again sometime."

As Reaper began backing out the door, Mark stood, causing the man to cock the rifle.

"Where's the girl?" Mark demanded.

"Like I said, safe. She's… asleep, in room fifteen."

"If you hurt one hair on her head-"

"Oh, I didn't. Nothing a little fresh air won't cure. So long, McCain."

The man quickly left the room and locked the door behind him. It was only then that Mark realized that the door knobs had been reversed. Mark banged and yelled, but no one heard him.

After gathering his senses and letting himself think rationally, Mark realized what he needed to do was remove the hinges from the door. He located his saddlebags and pulled out his pliers, thankful he had forgotten to put his tools away the last time he rode the fence line.

It took a bit of doing, but Mark finally broke himself out of the hotel room. He ran to room fifteen and was thankful to find the door unlocked. He pushed the door open and found Laura unconscious on the bed. Quickly making his way to her, Mark put his ear to her chest and was thankful to hear a heartbeat, but became concerned when he recognized the smell of chloroform. Looking her over, he could barely see the rise and fall off her chest as she breathed.

Mark picked her up and carried her outside where he laid her on the ground and began fanning her. It was a good fifteen minutes before Mark noticed her starting to rouse. As she opened her eyes, she suddenly bolted upright and tried to get up, but Mark put a restraining hand on her.

"It's alright, Laura. He's gone." Mark waited for her to relax slightly. "You're safe now."

Laura nodded as a tear started falling down her cheek. She wiped it away in embarrassment, but Mark knelt down next to her.

"Don't be afraid to cry," Mark tenderly stated. "It'll do you some good. Don't be embarrassed, either. You're sitting by a man who's lost it more times than I care to count this last year."

A faint smile appeared on the girl's face as a steady stream of tears started down her cheeks. Mark waited for her to finish crying before he suggested they walk down to the doctor's office. When they arrived, the doctor thought Mark was the patient, but Mark insisted otherwise.

"She needs looking after. Doc, will you give her a full examination?"

"But your arm-"

"If you get me some bandages, I can take care of it. Please, she was exposed to chloroform and… who knows what else over the last few months working at the saloon."

The doctor caught Mark's meaning and handed him an antiseptic and bandages before taking Laura to the back room. It was a long wait, and Mark heard the front door to the office open before the doctor was done.

"There you are," Anker said as he sat across from Mark. "How's the arm?"

"Fine. Were you able to catch the rest?"

"Thankfully we showed up right before they took off. The leader is still at large, though."

"Yeah, I sorta ran into him."

"What do you mean?"

Mark began to explain, from the beginning, what had happened. Anker was impressed by what the young man had accomplished, but kept it to himself.

"... I really was rather stupid, letting him lock me in like that."

"He had a gun, there wasn't much you could do."

Mark shrugged as he looked out the window.

"There had to be something."

"... How's the girl?"

"Still waiting for the doctor to come out. Marshal Anker, what will happen to her?"

"Well she's definitely not going back to her parents, I'll see to that. Pinkerton filled me in on a little bit about her, and she doesn't have any other family that I'd consider eligible to take her in. She is seventeen, so the territorial government isn't going to get too involved with placing her somewhere. I'm not really sure what's going to happen. ...You didn't have something in mind, did you?"

"Well, if she'd want to, I'm sure my aunt back in North Fork could give her a good paying job at the hotel, just to get Laura started. She'd be in a very safe environment, and there'd be plenty of people around to keep an eye out in case her family, or Reaper for that matter, decide to show up."

"That seems to be a plausible solution." Anker paused before continuing in a much more serious tone, "Now, about you nearly getting yourself Shanghaied…"

"I didn't do anything that was illegal, and I wired for backup. If I hadn't let them take me, all those men would be long gone by the time we figured out where they had taken them," Mark calmly defended.

"...Are you sure you don't want to take up the badge? It'd look a whole lot better to my superiors…"

"Mr. McCain?"

Mark and Anker looked up to see the doctor emerging from the back room.

"How is she?" Mark asked.

"Sleeping. I can't imagine what she's gone through the last few months. You're a… suspicions… were correct."

"Do you think the chloroform hurt the baby?"

"Baby?" Anker asked in surprise.

"It was bound to happen, the way Reaper used her," the doctor said in disgust. "All she was to him was a money maker."

"Doc, the baby?" Mark asked again.

"Hopefully will be fine. Laura is pretty shook up, will be for a while."

The men talked for a while longer before the doctor remembered Mark's injury and took a look at it.

"Seems you did a pretty good job," the doctor commented. "Just keep it clean and re-bandage it as needed."

"Mark, if you're up for it, I'd like to get your account of what happened taken down so you can get home to your family," Anker stated.

"Sure thing. Oh, and you might want to send some of your deputies over to Fullerton so William Pinkerton can be released from jail."

"Yeah, I guess I better."

 **11MC11**

"How'd it go?" Tom asked as Rachael jumped down from her horse.

"He doesn't suspect a thing," she replied with a sly grin. "I don't know how Mark survived his upbringing. Uncle Lucas is such an overprotective bore."

"Well you won't have to worry about him anymore. From now on, just us and the boys."

"Speaking of which, where is everyone?"

"They decided to run errands in town. Let's get you settled inside."

Tom took one of Rachael's saddlebags and showed her inside the cabin. He took her to one of the side rooms and tossed the bag he held inside.

"It isn't much, but it'll be yours."

"Oh it's perfect. Who needs all that fancy hullabalou anyway?"

"That's why I like you. Simple, down to earth, and ready for an adventure." Tom smiled. "Speaking of which… if you could pick anywhere to go, where would it be?"

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere."

"San Francisco, no question about it. My mother used to go on and on about the city."

"Well then, that'll be our next stop."

"What about your job at the mill? How could you afford-"

"Don't worry, I've had a little… side business going. In fact, I have just one more account to settle before we'd be free to pick up and move on to California. We could even start a ranch of our own, like we talked about."

"But how?"

"Come on, I have something to show you."

Rachael followed Tom outside where they mounted up on their horses before riding farther out. As they came over a rise, Rachael saw about twenty head of cattle.

"Where in the world did you get all these?"

"I've been… saving up. Gathering one or two at a time."

"Oh, they're beautiful."

"Feel up to a longer ride?"

"Of course!"

Tom leading the way, the two rode along the countryside. They talked of their childhoods, as well as their hopes and dreams of the future… together.

Neither one had realized just how long had passed until Rachael suddenly noticed the sun setting.

"We better get back to the cabin," Rachael suggested. "The boys are probably wondering where we're at."

"They'll be out most of the night, don't worry about them. We'll have all evening together."

Something about the way Tom had spoken made Rachael feel a bit uneasy, but she put her feelings aside and smiled, knowing she had made the right decision in leaving the ranch.

When they returned to the cabin, Tom and Rachael worked to warm some canned goods for supper.

"Lucky for you, I did pick up on a little cooking around the McCains. You won't have to eat from a can all the time anymore," Rachael commented.

"I definitely can't complain about that. But cook or no cook, I'm just happy to be with you."

Rachael began to blush and turned to the pot hanging above the fire.

Tom came up behind her and wrapped his arms around Rachael before kissing her neck. Rachael slightly shivered, but told herself that this was good; real women let men kiss them.

Rachael turned around and looked into Tom's eyes before letting him pull her into a long kiss. Eventually she began to pull away, but it wasn't long before she found herself in another kiss.

Again, Rachael was the one to break the kiss. She was torn; part of her wanted to continue… but something deep inside her told her not to.

Tom still held a tight grip on her arms and tried pulling her into another kiss, but this time, Rachael resisted.

"That's enough, Tom."

"What do you mean? I thought this is what you wanted?"

"It is, but… slowly."

"Don't tell me your Uncle has you all worried. I thought you loved me?"

"I do, it's just-"

"Then prove it."

Rachael looked into Tom's eyes and didn't like what she saw.

"Tom, let me go."

Instead of replying, Tom bent forward for another kiss. Rachael turned her face, but could feel his hot breath as he pressed his lips on her neck. His grip on her arms was becoming tighter and tighter; fear began racing through Rachael's being.

"Tom, you're hurting me!"

Tom let go of Rachael with one hand, but began pulling her towards one of the bedrooms with the other.

Rachael yelled and kicked, scratched and screamed; but it was no use. Tom was much stronger than she was and had a death grip on her.

Rachael was forced down on top of the bed and Tom straddled himself over her as he began unbuttoning his shirt.

Rachael was crying as she begged Tom to stop.

"Anything, please! Tom-"

Suddenly the door opened and Rachael was relieved to hear Joey's voice.

"Tom, what in land's sakes are you doing?!" The man demanded as he pulled Tom off the bed.

"Just having a little fun, that's all."

Rachael started to run from the room, but Joey caught hold of her arm.

"Stick to the plan, you fool! Her Uncle is going to be angry enough! Go get some rope, we'll tie her down until later."

Rachael looked between the two men in confusion.

"Joey, what are you-"

The man laughed as Tom went to get the rope.

"How naive can you be? Did you actually think Tom was in love with a little girl like you?"

Shock and horror came over Rachael's face as she realized just how wrong she had been. Joey was right… she had been acting as a little girl, throwing herself at the first man who would pay any attention to her. ...And who knew what that man would do to her?

Tom and Joey tied Rachael's hands behind her back before forcing her into a closet. Then, they bound her ankles together before locking her inside. Rachael rested her head against the closet wall as tears streamed down her face.

What was she thinking? How could she be so stupid? For once in her life, she had enjoyed security, normalcy… and then she went and messed everything up.

"Oh Ma, what do I do?"

 **12MC12**

Lucas and Cassie were the last ones to return to the church; no one had found so much as a trace.

"Alright, we'll start back up first thing tomorrow morning," Micah announced before the crowd started to disperse.

"Lucas, I'm sorry," Johnny offered as he walked up to the rancher.

"It's not your fault," Lucas sighed. "I should have known she'd do something like this."

"Lucas-boy, don't go blaming yourself," Micah said. "She made her decision."

"But-" Lucas's statement was interrupted by one of the saloon girls running up to the group.

"Micah, Johnny, thank goodness!"

"What is it?" Micah asked.

"I was on my way home for the night and I saw several men sneaking behind the bank!"

"We'll take care of it, you go on home," Johnny replied.

"Cassie, get on over to Lou's and stay there until one of us comes for you," Lucas ordered.

"Be careful," Cassie quietly answered as she looked between the men before heading towards the Gibbs'.

Johnny, Lucas, and Micah quickly and quietly made their way towards the bank. Upon arrival, they carefully looked through the windows and saw three men inside. They crept around to the back door and slipped inside the building. Unfortunately, Lucas kicked over a waste basket, alerting the burglars of their arrival.

The three lawmen quickly had their guns pointed towards the intruders, but one of the criminals got a lucky shot off at Lucas, barely nicking his arm. Lucas returned fire, hitting the man's hand. The other two started rapidly shooting towards the lawmen, who took cover behind furniture and returned fire. Less than fifteen seconds later, they realized the outlaws had stopped shooting before an all too familiar voice was heard.

"What do you mean you forgot the extra bullets?" Tom demanded.

Johnny couldn't help but snicker at their situation.

"Throw down your weapons!" Micah ordered. "Hands where I can see them."

As the men complied, Johnny lit a lantern. He then saw some of the tools the crooks had brought along, including Doc's missing stethoscope.

Micah held a gun on the outlaws as Lucas and Johnny began handcuffing them.

"You don't want to do that, Deputy," Tom warned.

"And just why not?" Johnny scoffed.

"Because unless you let me go, you're never going to find out where your niece is."

"What?" Johnny demanded.

Lucas finished handcuffing the man he had before wrapping Tom's shirt in a fist and pulling him off the ground.

"Easy, Lucas…" Micah began.

"What did you do with her?!" Lucas demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Tom laughed.

"So help me, if you don't tell me where-"

"You won't do a thing, because I'm your only hope of finding the girl. Let me go, and I'll turn her loose… just as soon as I know you're not following me."

A victorious grin began to spread across the man's face as Lucas slowly released his grip, but Lucas suddenly shoved the man towards Johnny.

"If you scumbag think I'm going to let you off scott free, you have another thing coming! I'll find her, with or without your help!"

Johnny, Lucas, and Micah took the three prisoners to jail and locked Joey and Tom in a cell. They cuffed the third man to a chair in the front office. Micah sat across from him while Lucas got the first aid kit and began bandaging his arm before handing the box to Johnny. As Johnny began to tend to the man's hand, he realized the "man" couldn't be more than sixteen.

"Alright, we can do this the easy way, or the not so easy way," Micah began. "You're looking at twenty years to life right now, just based on the robbery and all the cattle rustling you've been up to. And if something happened to the girl, you're looking at a noose."

"I'm not telling you anything," the boy replied.

"Look," Lucas said as he turned towards him. "We have so much dirt on the other two, they're bound to break. We're just giving you the opportunity to spill the beans first… unless you like the idea of spending the rest of your life in jail."

"You want to know what they do to kidnappers in prison?" Johnny asked. "It ain't pretty, and the guards watch it for fun. I know many a man who've come from prison with injuries that will never heal. Even if you're only sentenced to a few years, it could turn out to be a life sentence, depending on which prison you get sent to…"

"You ever been to prison?" Micah asked.

The boy shook his head.

"The conditions are horrible. Crowded cells, hard labor, disease and sickness everywhere. Fights break out like you've never seen, and you can't escape getting pulled into one. The guards are far from lenient… especially on a kidnapping charge."

Slowly swallowing, the prisoner looked between the three men.

"...What do you want?"

"A signed confession, and directions to the girl., Micah simply replied.

"But Tom and Joey-"

"We'll make sure they can't do anything to you. In return for both items, we'll do what we can to get your sentence reduced and your kidnapping charge dropped."

"And Tom and Joey won't know I told you?"

"Not in the least," Johnny affirmed.

"...But how'd you know about the cattle rustling?"

"Lucky guess," Micah shrugged.

Realizing the hole he had dug himself into, the boy gave in. As soon as he could get directions, Lucas took off to find Rachael.

*****

Lucas didn't even let Razor come to a full stop before he jumped down and ran towards the cabin.

Calling Rachael's name as he entered, Lucas looked around the cabin. Hearing noise from a side room, the rancher ran to the bedroom and called again.

"Rachael?!"

"Uncle Lucas!" Rachael cried from inside the closet.

Turning the key which had been left in the door, Lucas unlocked the closet and pulled the door open. Relief flooded him as he knelt down and began untying Rachael's restraints.

"Oh, Uncle Lucas, you were right all along!" Rachael cried. "I should've listened to you, I-"

Lucas stopped what he was doing and wrapped his arms around his niece.

"We can talk about all that later," Lucas replied. "Right now I'm glad you're safe."

Lucas held her for a long time, continuing to work on removing the ropes that bound her. Lucas was becoming concerned at how long Rachael kept sobbing; she hadn't even cried this long when she was forced to kill her father. Nevertheless, Lucas patiently waited for the tears to slow before letting go of Rachael and leaning against the door post.

"...Did they hurt you?" Lucas finally asked.

"Not exactly…" Rachael said as she looked away from Lucas.

"What does that mean?" Lucas saw the tears beginning to well in her eyes again. "Rachael?"

Rachael looked to the bed as she replied.

"...He tried to… to…"

Lucas wrapped his arms around her, understanding what she meant.

A long time passed before Lucas helped Rachael to her feet and then outside.

"Do you think you can handle Liberty alright?"

"Probably… but…"

"But?"

Lucas's eyes met Rachael's, and he could see her need for security.

"...Could I ride double with you?"

"Of course."

The two rode back to town where Lucas told Micah it would be a couple days until Rachael could give a statement. Micah could sense the seriousness in his friend's voice and trusted Lucas's judgement.

Johnny had told Cassie and Lou what happened, and when Lucas and Rachael arrived at the Gibbs' to pick Cassie up, Cassie ran out the door and gave Rachael a long hug.

The scene repeated itself with Milly when the three returned to the ranch. Everyone soon went to bed, Lucas stating they would talk about it in the morning.

When morning did come, Lucas found Milly asleep and he quietly dressed before slipping out of the bedroom. He was a little surprised to see Rachael sitting at the window in the front room.

"A little early, isn't it?"

"I… couldn't get back to sleep," Rachael replied, still staring out the window.

Lucas took a seat across from his niece and simply waited for her to say something.

Slowly, Rachael looked towards her uncle in shame.

"Uncle Lucas, I've acted as a little girl for the last several weeks. I didn't like what you had to say, and decided I knew better. I now know that I'm a long ways off from that. I was foolish, and let myself fall for one of the oldest tricks in the book. Tom played me for a fool, and I guess I deserved it. I'm sorry for disrespecting you so, and I'll readily accept whatever punishments you think I deserve. I just want to say thank you for coming after me… I didn't deserve to be rescued."

"None of us did, but God still sent his Son." Lucas paused before continuing, "...Your month of restrictions from skipping school the other day still apply. ...But I think what happened is punishment enough. I wish things hadn't turned out as they did, but the natural consequences of what happened taught you a lesson far greater than any punishment I could give you ever would."

"Uncle Lucas… thank you for caring enough to punish me."

"You're my family, Rachael. I don't just care about you. I love you."

 **13MC13**

"There she is," Mark said as he pointed out the stagecoach window.

"The way you had talked about it, I assumed it would be bigger," Laura commented.

"Compared to the big cities, it's small, but North Fork's special, that's for sure."

"Mark, do you think I'm doing the right thing in coming here? What if your aunt doesn't-"

"Don't fret, I wired ahead and briefly explained the situation. My aunt said she'd be delighted to have you come and work for her. She grew up working in saloons, she'll understand and won't cast judgement on your circumstances."

"But do you think the people here will accept me? After all… I'm pregnant and unmarried…"

"I'm not saying everyone in town is perfect, because we all have our shortcomings, but most people in North Fork take the time to listen and understand. What happened wasn't your choice, and most folk will appreciate that."

As the stage came to a stop, Laura let out a nervous sigh. She and Mark followed the other passenger out of the stagecoach and as Mark took Laura's suitcase from the driver, Laura noticed a red haired woman and a man with a young child in his arms making their way towards them.

"You must be Laura!" Lou greeted as she embraced the young woman. "Oh, how I've looked forward ta meetin' ye!"

"Laura," Mark began, "This is my Aunt Lou, Uncle Johnny, and their daughter, Madelyn."

"A pleasure to meet you," Laura quietly stated as she faintly smiled.

"Aunt Lou, did you have a room ready for Laura?"

"Mark, I'm ashamed of ye!" Lou declared. "Pay him no mind, Laura."

"We'd like to invite you to stay with us," Johnny said. "The hotel can become crowded and noisy, and we understand that come a few months, you'll need all the peace and quiet you can get?"

"Oh, I couldn't impose..." Laura replied. "I can stay just about anywhere, but your home is-"

"Much too large for a family of our size," Johnny persisted. "Lou and I have already discussed this, and we would be delighted to have you live with us for as long as you decide to stay in North Fork."

"But you hardly know me," Laura answered, not understanding how these strangers could be so kind to her.

"We know ye need a helpin' hand, and that's as much as we need to know. Bouncing around, tryin' ta find work every few weeks, living on the streets is no life for a young woman, especially in your condition."

"I don't have any money to-"

"We'll agree on a fair wage for ye helpin' out at the hotel, your room and board included."

"... I don't know what to say…"

"Lou, why don't you take Laura to the house and help her get settled while Mark and I talk over a few things," Johnny suggested.

"Alright," Lou replied. "Oh, you're just going to love North Fork!"

A relaxed smile came over Laura's face as she and Lou walked away. Johnny and Mark walked to the Marshal's office where Johnny let Maddy down to run around.

"Alright," Johnny began. "No BlueBoy, no rifle, and only a few hours notice before you get in?"

"The notice couldn't be avoided, there were circumstances out of my control. Marshal Anker will be dropping BlueBoy off in the next few days."

"And your rifle?"

Mark let out a long sigh as he dropped his hat on the desk and took a seat.

"Justice comes at a cost. I had to let myself get caught to work things out, and they took my rifle. The mastermind of it all got away with it."

"The mastermind of what?"

Mark began a brief explanation of what had happened over the last week, figuring it would be best just to start from the beginning.

"... I'm sorry you lost your rifle," Johnny offered.

"Yes, it was Pa's and that made it special, but in the long run it was only that- a rifle. It can be replaced. People, like Laura, can't be." Mark briefly paused before going on, "Speaking of which, we need to keep an eye out for both her family and Reaper. Her father and stepmother should be facing charges and will hopefully be sent off to prison, but…"

"Say no more. Micah and I will keep an eye out."

"Thanks for taking her in."

"When we got your telegram, we both knew it was what we wanted to do. Lou and I both did so much wandering in our younger years, we lacked that sense of security and… "home" that one needs. We wanted to be able to give that to someone else."

"Well I know she will appreciate it, and being able to have someone like Aunt Lou to help her through the pregnancy." Mark stood and picked his hat up. "I need to get on home to my family."

"Before you do, Mark, you may want to hear what happened around here the last week."

"Something exciting happen?"

"Exciting isn't exactly the word I would use…"

Johnny began explaining the events of the last week to Mark. He kept it brief, but made sure Mark had a good idea of what had happened before he left to borrow a horse from Nils, and then head home.

Lucas was working on the evening chores with Rachael when Mark walked into the barn.

"I'm gone a week and you already find somebody to take my place?" Mark quipped.

Lucas and Rachael stopped what they were doing and walked towards Mark, laughing.

"Good to have you home, Son," Lucas said as he put a hand on Mark's shoulder.

"How'd it go?" Rachael asked with intrigue.

"Oh, you know, boring old legal stuff," Mark teased. "Let's just say, you two weren't the only ones with an… "exciting" week. I'll tell everyone about it later. Ma and Cassie in the house?"

"Your Ma is, Cassie said she had to work on a… sewing project or something up the hill. Why don't you go in and say hi to your Ma before heading up there? I'll take care of-" Lucas stopped short when he realized that BlueBoy wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"It's a long story, I'll explain later."

"Well, let me take care of the horse."

"You sure?"

"Get out of here before he changes his mind…" Rachael warned.

Mark cracked a smile as he turned to leave the barn. He crossed the yard and entered his parents' home to find his Ma reading in the front room.

"Mark!" Milly exclaimed as she rose and embraced Mark. "Oh, it's so good to have you home!"

"It's good to be home," Mark replied as he stepped back. "How are you?"

"Good, now that everyone's home."

"And that little brother of mine?"

"The baby is doing just fine," Milly replied with a chuckle. "Would you be that upset if it was a girl?"

"No, I'd be happy either way," Mark answered. "I always dreamed of having a sibling; I'd be thrilled with a brother or sister."

Mark hesitated for a long time before asking Milly another question.

"Ma… how's Cassie been?"

"... I'm not exactly sure, Mark. She seems to have… softened, but I don't know what's going on. She still is rather reserved and has spent a lot of time up the hill the last two days."

Mark let out a defeated sigh as he looked out the window. Milly reached out and put her hand on his.

"Mark, you've both had time; now it's time for you to talk."

"I know, thanks, Ma."

Mark gave Milly a kiss on the cheek before heading out the back door and up the hill.

Mark wanted to be with his wife, but he wanted to be with the Cassie he had married. The one that talked to him and confided in him when she was hurting. The one that had listened to him when he was feeling lost.

Mark pushed open the door to his home and found the front room empty. He saw the spare bedroom door slightly open and walked over to see Cassie holding a small blanket to her chest as she stared out the window.

"Can I come in?" Mark asked from the door.

Cassie turned around and ran to Mark before wrapping her arms around his neck. She briefly pulled back before giving Mark a long, loving kiss.

Finally parting, Mark smiled as he looked into Cassie's eyes.

"Well that was a whole lot better than the welcome home I was expecting."

"Mark, I can't tell you how sorry I am for shutting you out. It wasn't fair to you, and I-"

Mark bent forward and gave his wife another kiss.

"I love you," Mark said. "...Are you really ready for us to talk about it?"

"I should've been ready from the beginning. Mark, I want to work through this, together. I don't want to make you go through this alone."

"Maybe tonight after-"

"Now, Mark, please. I've waited too long."

Relieved, Mark took his wife by the hand and led her to the front room where they sat down on the sofa.

Finally, both of them were able to share their burdens with the other. They talked of the struggles they had been through the last several weeks. Mark was finally able to get Cassie to realize it wasn't her fault the baby had died, but she knew her husband was feeling responsible, as well.

"Mark, if you're going to sit there and tell me I can't blame myself for what happened, you better stop blaming yourself."

"... I know I didn't directly cause it, but you are my wife, and that child… you were both my responsibility. If I had-"

"You told me last summer that we can't live in a world of "what ifs". Mark, you've done an amazing job as a husband, and I know one day you will make an excellent father. The Good Lord… saw farther down the road, and allowed this baby to leave sooner than we would have liked, but He did it for a good reason. You were just telling me that He doesn't make mistakes. You believe that, don't you?"

"You're right..." Mark replied. "Cassie, we can always remember back… but will you move forward with me?"

"...We've made it this far… I know we can make it farther." Cassie paused before going on, "Mark, I know so many people would find it wrong, but I asked your uncle if he would… engrave a small cross. Do you think we could find a place, somewhere on the ranch, to put it?"

"I don't care what the rest of the world thinks, Cassie. This is our child, and I think we need to find a place to remember them. I know the perfect spot, too. We can head out there first thing tomorrow morning."

"Mark, I love you…"

Mark pulled Cassie close and gave her a gentle, yet ever so meaningful kiss.

 **14MC14**

Not able to fall back asleep, Lucas quietly dressed and headed to the kitchen to make some coffee. As he finished pouring himself a cup several minutes later, he looked out the window. A contented smile crossed his face as he saw Mark and Cassie walking together in the distance, disappearing behind a hill.

"What are you smiling at?" Milly asked as she came up beside him.

"I think Cassie and Mark finally worked things out. They're out on a walk."

"That's good to hear," Milly said with a smile before suddenly taking hold of Lucas's hand and placing it over stomach. "Can you feel it?"

"Quite an active one!" Lucas replied, still smiling. "I know Mark thinks it's going to be a boy; what are your thoughts?"

"I'm honestly so elated to have a child, I don't care if it's a boy or girl. With Rachael around, it almost feels like we already have one of each."

"I know what you mean." Lucas took several sips of his coffee before continuing. "I think I'm going to get the morning chores out of the way and invite Mark and Cassie for breakfast. Seems Mark has quite a story to tell about his week."

Quite some time later, Cassie entered the home to find Rachael and Milly working on breakfast.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Would you set the table in here? I don't see a need to carry everything to the dining room."

"No problem. Mark and Uncle Lucas said they'd be in after about ten minutes."

"That'll be perfect," Milly replied. She wanted to say more, but hesitated.

"Yes," Cassie began with a grin, "We worked everything out."

Milly smiled at the news and turned back to the stove.

After finishing with the barn chores, Mark and Lucas joined the rest of the family in the kitchen. When they walked in, Lucas set his rifle against the wall before he and Mark went to give their wives a kiss.

"Mark, where's your rifle?" Cassie asked. "I was so distracted with everything else, I didn't even notice."

Lucas looked curiously at his son before echoing Cassie's question.

"I thought something was off this morning, but couldn't put my finger on it. Where IS your rifle?"

"Why don't we serve up first? It's a long story…" 


End file.
